Wedding Blues
by Sakura Sango
Summary: The first dance as a couple. This is to be a joyous occasion, so why is Yusuke suffering so.


Title:Wedding Blues

Author: Sakura Sango

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot

Rating: G

Genre: Angst

Summary: The first dance as a couple. This is to be a joyous occasion, so why is Yusuke suffering so.

Warnings: none

A/n: Got this one shot idea while at my cuz's weddin. /Song lyrics are here, Yusuke's thoughts are italizied...

Dedication: To Daniel, don't worry some day my cuz will realize what a mistake she made not deciding to stay with ya. Here's to ya!

x-x-x-

_Why? Was life with me really that bad? I heard your complaints but did I really hear them?_

_Why? Why am I here now? I could have ripped the invitation and thrown it out. Actually I did, but then I pulled it out. Stupid me. _

_Why Keiko, why?_

_Everything is so beautiful here, as are you. Blue and purple, who would have ever guessed that they would make wonderful wedding colors. No gold or silver. If I were beside you I would have requested green. Maybe it's best I'm not beside you._

The minister smiled as he glanced at the two young lovebirds, "Now you may kiss the bride." Yusuke turned his eyes away as the two kissed, Keiko smiled as they parted.

_I guess the best man got you. Congratulations pal. Treat her good. _

"May I be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Kazuma Kuwabara." Smiling the two briskly walked back down the aisle, cheers and applause filling the air. With each joyful sound Yusuke's heart broke.

_Why did I have to agree to be here for Kurama? Why here for this? Why rub it in my face._

Tears fell from mahogany eyes as Yusuke slowly walked over to the banquet hall. He had promised that he would be there. And so he would.

But Yusuke had also promised that there were no hard feelings. He had smiled as Keiko bubbled over her engagement to Kuwabara. And he had looked into his childhood buddy telling him that all was fine.

Lies, all lies. He wanted to be the one standing next to Keiko. The one to kiss her and love her. Each night he wanted to lie beside her and feel her breath.

"Now the bride and groom will have the first dance, and this is a song that was requested by the joyful bride. Keith Urban's 'Making Memories of Us.'"

Yusuke's heart broke, that was their song. The one they had graduated to. Fresh tears fell as Yusuke slowly made his way to the back corner. No one needed him around, all he would do would bring down their mood.

/_I'm gonna be here for you baby, I'll be a man of my word_

_Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

_I want to sleep with you forever, and I want to die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm./_

Keiko slowly stood next to her new husband, her face beaming. The long white dress drug lightly across the floor as she danced barefoot. Her mouth slowly moving as she sung the words. The same way she had danced at her and Yusuke's graduation two years earlier.

Yusuke silently stared at the beautiful girl, amazed at how she was able to dance to this song. Ever since she broke up with him, Yusuke could never bear to listen to this song, it brought back too many sad memories. All the memories this wedding had brought up.

/_I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you,_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us./_

"I could have loved you," Yusuke whispered as he watched Keiko lay her head lightly upon Kuwabara's shoulder. Her beautiful eyes closed as she sung the song to the love of her life.

/_I want to honor your mother, and I want to learn from your pa_

_And I want to steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

_And I want to stand out in a crowd for you, a man among men_

_I want to make your world better than it's ever been./_

Yusuke turned his head away as the two kissed lightly. He knew what would come tonight, he was no prude. And thinking about it make him sick. Keiko should be standing beside him, or him beside her.

_I'm sorry Keik, please forgive me. Please come back. I swear to be a better man, please! _

/_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you,_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us./_

Yusuke grabbed his chest as his heart shattered. His head spun as his breath quickened. The reality of the situation had just slammed into the young boy. No longer could he wait by the door for his beloved to return. Yusuke shook his head, trying to push away the dizziness.

/_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Wherever the four winds blow,_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Comin' your way./_

_Please Keiko forgive me for my sins._

Yusuke sunk to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He needed to get out of this room but could not find the strength to leave.

/_I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

_This you'll know somehow_

_You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you this promise_

_If there's life after this,_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm wet kiss./_

_No, no one is supposed to kiss you but me!_

Yusuke grabbed fistfuls of his hair, as he tried to calm himself down. Deep breaths to calm his nerves. Yusuke could not handle another panic attack. He had had one soon after Keiko had left. Doctors had admitted him overnight at a pscayatric hospital, dosing the broken boy with sedatives. Even now in his pocket was a full bottle of anti-depressants.

_Can't Keiko see what this is doing to me._

Tears fell as Yusuke pulled his knees up to his chin. He no longer could keep up this show. Yusuke silently cried as his ex-girlfriend danced her first dance.

/_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll earn your trust making memories of us./_

Yusuke did not care who saw him like this. His heart was much to broken to care of what others thought. All he wanted to do was awaken from this horrible nightmare. To awaken and look over at his beautiful girl lying beside him, her brown hair fanned out on the pillow. To see his angel holding him close to her heart.

Not Kuwabara...

Him...

/_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you,_

_And I'll win your trust making memories of us.../_

Firm, yet gentle at the same time, grabbed Yusuke's shoulders, pulling him up and out of the hall.

Broken eyes looked up at his savior, smiling sadly at Hiei's face. "Hey Hiei," sniffling he rubbed the tears from his eyes, "guess it got a lil hard in there."

Hiei hn'ed slightly before walking out, Yusuke glanced behind to where the song had ended. Slowly he walked away. Someday Keiko would awaken to find that Kuwabara was the one she did not love. She would realize that Yusuke was her one true love, and he would be waiting there for her. Waiting by the phone, ready to answer the door. And he would be there for the rest of their lives.

x-x-x-

Wow, I totally depressed myself. Well if your not too depressed then leave a quick review.


End file.
